Naruto: Imprisoned
by Ellisama
Summary: Inspired by Sekra's Naruto: Jailbait, on Deviantart. After returning home from the sage training, Naruto is captured and imprisoned by the new Hokage. A day in his new life, the day he gained a new goal. No Pairings. Might Continue. Help appreciated


**DONT OWN NARUTO, OTHERWISE HE WOULD NOT BE WEARING HIS FOREHEAD PROTECTOR ON HIS HEAD! (he looks much cuter without it.. ^^)**

**MUCHO IMPORTANTE: This fic was inspirited by the picture: Naruto: Jailbait, By Sekraon Deviantart. Please take a look, things will make a hell lot more sense. (and it's beautiful)**

**

* * *

**

Naruto: Imprisoned

He opened his only usable eye, but was forced to close it again because of the bright light. All he could distinguish in the bright light were the vague contours of a man not much taller than himself. 'Probably a new interrogator, great..' He once again opened his eyes and took a look at his 'calendar'

213 days in prison.

If he hadn't kept count on the wall, he would've never believed it. It seemed so much longer, it felt like years had passed, not barely months. It seemed so long ago he had been outside, although it had only been 213 days ago. When he was younger, '_when I was still free'_, time passed so quickly. He never really gave a thought to it back then. But then again, he never really thought about anything except bringing Sasuke back then. Days passed quickly, far too quickly.

'_Yeah, good old times. 4 Months ago, my world was simple, because I couldn't see it's complications, or choose to ignore it.'_And Naruto chuckled slightly._ 'Ironically, my world is way simpler now, really grey actually, yet I can see and feel much more than before. Weird how things can turn out.'_

He wasn't sure where he actually was at the moment. He knew he was in his cell, but the small window was to high to reach, and he didn't exactly have the opportunity to just walk out and take a look. The only times he got out of his jail was when he was tortured, which wasn't very often, luckily. It had been different, when he had just been put in his cell. Now, he it was just once a week, just to keep him down. They had long ago given up on getting him to talk. As soon as he figured out what they wanted from him, he had kept his mouth shut. '_Another one of those changes, just 4 months ago, I couldn't even do that' _They usually tortured him slightly till the Kyuubi couldn't handle it anymore and tried to help Naruto escape by sending his chakra into his coils, thereby changing his eye colour from blue in to red. _Blood red. _Usually, they would punch one of his eyes, 'to make it go away'. But he knew better by now. It was to test if the Kyuubi's chakra was still working, and to 'punish the Kyuubi-brat'. But the former was the one that actually kept him alive. Not only because he would heal him, but also because of the real purpose he was actually kept here

_Flashback_

It had been the 23th day of his imprisonment. He knew it would soon come, he knew they would soon take him out of his cell and interrogate him. He could already hear their footsteps. It was a threatening noise, the announcement of his pain. In a natural impulse, he pretended to be asleep, although he knew just as well they would not hesitate once to wake him up and drag him there. He could hear them come closer, not only their steps, but also their voices where clear to him now.

"… Yeah, but how actually?" Said the first man. His voice was not very deep, yet it was unmistakable male.

"They put a seal over the one already there, it drains most of his chakra in his coils." Said the second man. His voice was deep and his tone was old. It was clear he had seen and heard more in his life than he had wanted to.

"So that's why they are keeping the demon alive, yet with barely any chakra, he is unable to escape, or bother us! Hokage-sama sure is a genius!" The former said.

By now, it had become clear to Naruto they where talking about him. There was only one person who was refered to as 'demon'. But the content of the sentence had shocked him slightly. Sure, he had been asking himself why he was here over a thousand times now, but he never would have thought they kept him here because of his chakra. 'Maybe for a weapon, or for healing properties' His mind started working it out 'But Tsunade baachan would never do that to me or the village. But then again, I never thought she would imprison me…' But his unspoken thoughts were answered by the second man.

"Yeah, Danzo-sama always was a genius when it came to battle and leading a troop. A good thing he became Hokage instead of that crazy, pease-loving old hag."

'Baachan…. Is no longer Hokage?' After the initial shock had faded, his mind started working again 'It does make a lot of sense, actually. I mean, no way Baachan would do this to me. I should have known….'

He barely heard the door of his cell open, he didn't even hear their voices, telling him to get up. He didn't even feel the pain in his arms when he was dragged to the interrogation room. It took the pain of the torture to make him come back to reality, and even then, it didn't hurt as much as before. His mind was too occupied.

_End Flashback_

Later, he would remember it as the greatest turning point in his life

Not only did he knew vaguely what they wanted, which made it possible for him to take care they would have to much of it. But the most important part was that he had accepted the fact he was imprisoned. He did no longer ask himself why of how, or go insane in self pity or hatred. Sure, he was had become a little bit bitter, he acknowledged that, but wasn't that just one of natural consequences of imprisonment or loneliness? Well, his small cell sure wasn't a hotel and he was happy he couldn't even remember the taste of the food, since he could remember it had been awful since his very first day. As the saying goes, time was indeed a harsh mistress. But life went on, it didn't matter that his dreams were broken, demolished, shred into peaces. He had already reached something far greater than becoming Hokage. Time had taught him his lesson, and he knew there would be more to learn.

Why slave to try to be accepted, while he had known for a long time now, deep inside him, that he would never be? He never wanted to admit it, before. When you fight to be forgotten, by the impatience of the world. As memories are rotted by despair, in the minds of the impaired. A fight he could not win, and didn't want to anymore. All he did was whisper softly to the darkness, one of his most loyal friends, knowing they would never hear him, the real him. Only silence.

His train of thoughts were broken by a sudden realisation. The person who had woken him up had not made any attempt to drag him away.

'This shadow, Am I seeing things?' He remembered hearing Iruka tell him once that silent shadows swell in places where human eyes are to afraid to wander. Back then, he didn't gave it much thought, but now he knew what he had meant. Nobody wanted to come here, he knew that very well. Even his interrogators had been slightly afraid of him. Yet the eyes of this shadow, as blurry as they may be, did not contain the kind of fear the two of them held. It was different, hard to describe, yet evident.

_'Those eyes, they seem familiar. Do they remember me? My eyes are slowly adjusting to the light, but not well enough yet to see my visitors face.'_ He was just slightly curious, having lost the know everything long ago with some blood and skin. He knew other things '_Mine must look frightening for those who knew me before.'_ The covered eye was bleeding warm, red blood. But the other one was made of pure, cold blue.

A tear drop fell on the ground, and left him startled. _'Why cry?'_ It raised his suspicion, and he felt tempted to speak, but didn't. He hadn't spoken to one of his jailers or interrogators since he found out, and he wasn't thinking on breaking his silence, just because of his curiosity.

An new sound filled the cell, and his visitors eyes filled with fear. _'So he's not one of them'_ It was only a confirmation of a fact. _'But then, who is he?'_But his eyes could not tell. The footsteps drew closer.

Again, something fell on the ground, something harder this time. It almost sounded like…_ 'metal?'_

Indeed, metal it was, but not just some kind of metal. It was in craved with the leaf symbol, it was a Konoha forehead protector. It was his hitai-ate. Even without touching, or examining it, he knew. He remembered the day he got it, the day he learned a harsh truth, but didn't really accept back then. He did now, the two of them had accepted each other. But this little piece of metal, this little thing, had been the proof he had been accepted. Not by many, but accepted.

He had tried to forget it, his most precious possession. The very thing that symbolised what he was no more. A ninja of Konoha, a free man, loyal to the village he loved. Loved, past tense. He sure didn't hate his home, and he loved the trees more then ever, but he wasn't sure he still loved it. He felt a new hope blossom, a new dream. _'Freedom'_.

Not only freedom in the literal sense, but also in a much deeper way. He wanted to feel free once more, not be bounded by expectations and prejudice. He wanted to be who he was. Where he wanted to be. When he wanted to be. For the first time in days, he started to think about the future, instead of the past, how to achieve this new found goal.

First, he had to get out of here. _'No, first I got to get this seal of me.' _The mind of Uzumaki Naruto was once again full of thoughts, but then silent, suddenly. _'No, First, I got to do this.'_

And with trembling hands and an overloaded mind, he took the Hitai-ate. _'It's still mine' _

"Thank you" He whispered silent, but the shadowy figure was gone.

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it? Curious? Too bad this is a one shot.'

But maybe I'll Continue, but then I need your help, so HELP. Or just praise me. I LOVE PRAISING.

...

Srry, couldn't help it.

ANYWAY.

See you soon

Ellisama


End file.
